Lawnchair
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Robin just moved into the neighborhood, she decides taking morning walks are the best way for her to become familiar with her new surroundings. She stumbles upon a green haired man on the lawn of a fire station. I couldn't think of a decent title. So deal with it.


I remember reading a One-Shot about Zoro being a firefighter and saving Robin.

 **Zoro and Robin, one-shots! - A Proper Thanks** by **Hliang**

I really liked the idea of Zoro being a firefighter and of course anything with him and Robin catches my interest so, here's my rendition of Zoro as a Firefighter.

Everyday now, for the past 5 days she would go for a walk around her neighborhood. It was a new house and a new place so she really enjoyed exploring it everyday as she did her morning walk. Today's route consisted of going by the fire station nearby.

She walked by the houses and park. Continuing her path to the main road that the fire station sat on. She was even more surprised to find it was alot closer than she anticipated. Relieved at the same time since she didn't hear any sirens, that meant no one was in trouble. As she got closer she noticed a man doing push ups on the lawn of the fire station. She stopped to observe the young man.

Certainly younger than her. His green hair stood out the most, but barely able to draw the attention away from his impressive physique and tan. She must have been staring for awhile since he had stopped his push ups and was staring right back. When she finally met his eyes after examining him it caught her by surprise to have him looking back at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked, sounding a little harsh while still somehow not meaning it to be.

"Ah, no sorry. I just moved into the neighborhood. I was just on a walk when I saw this firestation." She explained, hoping to ignore the fact she was admiring him from afar.

"Oh, uh, welcome to the neighborhood." He said, as he sat up.

"Thank you, it's quite a pleasent area." She commented, referring to the surrounding neighborhoods and such.

"Ah, it's quiet. Which is why I like it." He stated.

"Yes, I suppose I'll be going now. It was nice to meet you." She said, as she started to continue her walk. He just gave her a nod before returning to his push ups.

The next day, she woke up and got ready for her walk. Deciding to take the same route as the day before. Not because of the man at the fire station but because, well, just because. She went by the houses and the park. Once again finding him doing some sort of exercise on the lawn.

"Morning." She said, alerting him to her presence before she could get caught staring.

"Morning, on your walk?" He asked, starting a conversation while doing sit ups.

"Yes, I quite enjoyed the sights on this route." That had to be a slip of the tongue, there was no reason why she would actually say that out loud. Hopefully she was vague enought not to hint at the fact she was staring at him once again.

"I see." He replied. "I haven't seen much execpt for whatever I see from here."

"Oh? Do you live somewhere else when you're off duty?" She asked.

"Nah, I live here. I didn't have a place before I started to work here. So the county let's me stay here indefinitely." He explained.

"That kinda nice, but don't you want your own place?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah, but I don't know. I don't have much stuff and no reason to have my own plane either." He told her.

And it went like this for months. She would walk by daily and see him working out. She would sometimes stare before starting conversation but they always talked. Usually just small talk of current events or she would sometimes discuss a book she was reading. Not too much later, she started come and sit next to him in the grass and read the bits of the book she was currently reading that interested her. He seemed fairly interested, not struggling to ask questions or just agree with her.

"Goodmorning." She said, with her usual smile.

"Morning, anything new happen in that last book?" He asked, smiling as he was anticipating her to start going on about it.

"I'm afraid not, I finished the book last night and it seems we had already discussed the climax." She frowned. "But, I brought a new book I haven't started yet, I was hoping you'd like to read a long with me?" She asked, waving the brand new book in her hand.

"Sure, I'd like that." He replied, she excited walked over and sat down. Opening to the first page, she started to read aloud.

It must have been quite some time since she started reading. Zoro had been done with his workout and was now laying down in front of her as she continued to read.

"Hey, shit head, breakfast is ready!" A voice called out, the front door to the station swung open and blonde man stormed out. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed Robin sitting next to Zoro as he laid there.

"Tch, why'd you interrupt her?" Zoro complained, sitting up so he could stand.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, ma'am. I had no idea a woman as lovely as you was out here with my friend. I apologize if I startled you. I am, Sanji." He introduced, as he held out his hand to assist here in standinng up. She found it amusing how he changed his attitude so quickly.

"Robin." She greeted, taking his hand to stand.

"Ah, Robin-chan, such a fitting name for a gorgeous lady as yourself." Sanji cooed, causing Robin to giggle at his mannerisms. Zoro just rolled his eyes, knowing that the cook was always like this.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast, my lovely flower?" Sanji asked, peeking up from his bowed position. Robin looked to Zoro as if he had to answer for her.

"You technically can't come inside." Zoro stated, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I could bring you a plate if you want." He offered. Robin seemed more than pleased with that idea.

"Should I wait here?" She asked, looking at Zoro still. Sanji seemed alittle more than upset when she only payed attention to Zoro.

"Yeah, here will be fine." He replied, following Sanji inside so he could grab a plate for Robin and himself.

"What the hell is going on?" Sanji asked, albeit alittle more sour sounding than he intended.

"What? She's new here and she stops by on her daily walks." Zoro explained, not getting the point of his anger.

"Daily? How long has she been doing this?!" Sanji cried, realizing his been missing chance to be around the beautiful Robin-chan.

"Three months now? I don't really know. I see her everyday so I never kept track." He replied, walking off out of the kitchen without plates in hand.

"Three months?!" Sanji shouted, almost pulling his hair out as he heard that.

"What of it?" Zoro asked, taking the plates in his hands. Sanji noticed something else in his arms.

"What's that?"

"Fire blanket. Figured it'd be better to sit on while we eat." Zoro called back to him, heading out the door.

"Here, hold these." Zoro asked, holding out the plates. Robin took them from him and he started to unroll the blanket. Throwing it out flat for them to sit on. He took his plate back and offered her a seat.

"This is kinda like a picnic." She commented with a smile. She sat down first, him, letting her pick her spot before he took a seat. "You both work as Firefighters?" She asked, referring to Sanji.

"Nah, he just volunteers every now and then. He works at some fancy restaraunt downtown. He likes volunteering here because he thinks we deserve better food." He told her, taking another bite off his omelette.

"That's quite noble of him, he certainly is a good cook." She noted, finding her omelette to be one of the best things she's had in years, perhaps ever.

"Yeah, don't tell him I said that though." He added. She found their mutual love/hate for each other amusing.

"How long has it been since a large fire?" She asked.

"Thankfully, quite some time. Last real fire was a year ago. Some dry grass field caught fire and almost made it to a school." He said. "Though, it's been pretty boring lately. I hate to say it, but I kinda wish we had something to do, y' know?"

"I suppose, it can't be peaceful forever. I hope I don't bore you too much." She said.

"You're the most eventful part of my day." He said in a much kinder and gentler tone than before. The looked at each other for short moment before he had to break the silence. "I'll take your plate inside." He told her, reaching for her now finished plate. He walked inside, leaving her to herself. She began to think of how much she just enjoyed his company.

He came back to find her standing with the blanket folded in her arms.

"I guess I should get going, I've seemed to have taken up most of your time." She reasoned.

"I don't mind." He said, that soft tone he used before coming back. He reached out for the blanket, accendentilly brushing his hand against her's. Both felt the small jolt each other's touch caused but continued to ignore it.

"If you don't mind me asking," She started, nervously brushing non-existent stray hairs behind her ear. "Would you like to-"

"Get dinner sometime?" He finished for her, catching her by surprise by finishing her thought and also asking her instead. "I have this weekend off-duty. I can come by then." He told her, still waiting for her reply.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She smiled, both of them reluctantly returnig to their normal lives while they waited to see one another again. Sure she'd be there tomorrow and the next day. They both had to wait two more days till they had their date.

All she could think about was tomorrow, tomorrow was Saturday, and they both made the plans for dinner. She would pick him up around 4 PM and then they would get dinner at Sanji's restaraunt. The cook learning of their dinner plans insisting Robin try his gourmet food. It was about 8 PM when she heard sirens going off. She was sitting in bed reading, waiting to fall asleep. She looked out the window and saw a light orange glow. The sun had set an hour ago, why was the sky still orange? As she pulled up her blinds, she discovered it wasn't the sun. In fact the faint orange glow only radiated from a single point, with a large black smoke stack rising from the top of it. A fire. A large fire was igniting the night sky. She closed her blinds and tried to put it out of her mind. A new found fear, hoping Zoro was going to be alright. She stayed up as long as she could, exhausting herself with worry until she finally passed out.

Her alarm went off. She got up and got ready just like evey other day. She would go on her daily walk and see Zoro. A routine so imbedded into her that even with the lack of sleep she felt jittery. As she approached the fire station she didn't see him on the lawn. Upon further inspection, the trucks were still gone. The fire must have been really big and their just cleaning up now. It was only 5 AM after all, still fairly early and for how big the fire looked from her house it must have taken a few hours to put out. She looked back toward the fire an seeing no smoke stack she smiled. At least they had put it out. She continued on her walk, heading home and anxiously waiting for their date that night.

She pulled up by the fire station, seeing the trucks back in the garage signified he was back. Being so late in the day and also so close to their dinner, she didn't think he'd be on the front lawn either. She knocked on the door, expecting him to bewaiting for her. When the door opened she was met with the lovable cook.

"Oh, Sanji, I thought you'd be cooking for us tonight?" She asked, not expecting to see him till dinner.

"Ah, Robin-chan, I... there's... I need to tell you something." He said, he looked down and away from her hopeful eyes.

NO. NO. NO. She ran through the halls of the hospital in high heels and a dress. She had prepared so much for this night. Why, why did this have to be the way it went? She sped through the corridors searching each name plate. Barely able to stop herself in heels as she spotted the name she was looking for. She slowly cracked the door open, spotting a young teen standing over a heavily bandaged patient. He looked far too young to be working. He was talking to, laughing even, apparently very friendly with his patient.

"Um." Robin stood out from the door, the doctor spun around to see Robin in her beautiful blue dress. The deep color matching her eyes.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked, now looking much younger than even a highschooler.

"I was looking for a friend of mine, Zoro?" She said, her eyes widening as the patient in the bed sat up. Recognizing the uncovered half of his face. "Zoro!" She gasped, rushing over to the bed to get a better look at his condition.

"Robin.." He said, not knowing what to say to ease her mind.

"What happened?" She asked, whiping a tear away.

"Heh, it got less boring." He said sarcastically. His light laugh causing him to wince. She tried to fight the smile ass he joked about his condition. "Some building caught fire. We had already put it out and were looking for anyone who could still be stuck in the debris. Luckily there was no one left, but I guess the fire compromised the structure. A few steel beams and bricks fell on top of me. Piece of rebar caught my eye and another opened up my chest. Other than that, I got to sleep all day. So that was a plus." He smiled, trying to end with a lighter comment. She didn't find it as humorous as he did. She turned to the boy to see if he knew about his condition.

"He lost his eye. Even with that large gash on his chest though, he was able to lift all the debris off of him and walk to the ambulance. No one knew he was even hurt till he almost collapsed of blood loss. He's oddity of science. With that cut and the weight of those steel beams. He should have bleed out, much less be even able to lift them off of him." The doctor explained, eyeing Zoro carefully.

"Chopper, you mind if we can get a minute?" Zoro asked.

"Okay, but if he tries to take off his bandages again. Call me please. I don't want him trying to leave yet." Robin glanced at Zoro who looked guilty to have to be watched like a child.

"I'll do that, thank you doctor." She smiled. Chopper danced out of the room, saying something about her being a jerk.

"Heh, gues-umphff!" Zoro was cut off as Robin kissed him. When she pulled back he sat there stunned.

"Fufufufu, I felt I should probably do that before you get yourself killed." She joked, as more tears started in her eyes. He sat up even more, his face no longer shocked. He reached up with his left hand cupping her cheek and whiping away some of the tears that escaped. She fell into his touch, as he pulled himself closer. Pressing his lips to her's.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He whispered, resting his forehead against her's. She snivled, whiping away a few more tears herself. "You look absolutely amazing." He breathed. Finding the color on her intoxicating, just like her eyes.

"Fufu, I was looking forward to dinner with you." She confessed. "I guess we'll have to wait for another day."

"No you won't." Sanji bursted in, plates in his arms while Chopper followed with utensils. "I can't let a lovely woman dressed like that, not get the night she wanted." He set down the two plates on the tray that Zoro had to use.

"Oi, you're here?" Zoro groaned, feeling as if the moment was ruined.

"How else would, Robin-chan find you? Baka!" Sanji told him, making his wayout of the room. Chopper followed.

"Just leave us be, curly brow."

"I'm already gone." Sanji said before slamming the door closed. Zoro sighed in relief, wanting to get back to just spending his time injured with Robin.

"Shall we?" She suggested, grabbing her fork. They both ate there on his bed. Making idle chit chat.

"It's not exactly how I pictured dinner would go, but it's still nice." She said, noting that this food was far better than hospital food usually was.

"Ah, it's going better than I hoped." He said.

"How so?"

"I finally got to kiss you." He admitted with a slight blush. She smiled, realizing they both probably had similar hopes for tonight. "Though, isn't how I wanted to be in bed with you." He smirked, on obvious but honest joke.

"Me either, you're still too clothed." She winked, this caused him to choke on his food. Coughing as he attempted to swallow that last bite, he struggled to drink his water. Robin laughed at her own joke, finding it far too easy to read him.

"Dammit, woman." He weezed, trying to catch his breath. She was still laughing, "Survives a collapsing building but almost chokes to death on chicken." She joked some more. Zoro smiled, finding a way to turn the tables on her. He leaned in, cuppinng her cheeks in both hands before saying, "I think you'll be the death of me." Smirking as her laughing stopped in an instant, then capturing her lips once more.

"Are you sure this okay?" Zoro asked, hesitant to move anymore.

"Of course, Chopper said it was okay for you, right?" Robin asked.

"I meant this, is it alright for me to be staying here, with you?" Zoro questioned, standing in front of Robin's house as she unlocked the front door. "It's not too fast?" He was ready to move in. Hell, he was ready to spend his whole life with her but, that was him, not her.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She asked, alittlle afraid of his answer. He noticed the change in her at that instant. He dropped his things and wrapped his arms around her. Letting her sink into him, ignoring the pain of having the stitches on his chest irritated.

"I've never wanted anything more."


End file.
